FLAMER?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: ga ada summary, langsung baca aja. Hunkai / Sekai / Uke!Kai / OOC / talk no jutsu by Sehun /? xD


FLAMER?

Winter AL oneshot collection...

ALWAYS HUNKAI!

Maap kalo typo bertebaran.

Fiksi ini hanya berisi pandangan tentang insiden 'surat cinta' untuk saya kemarin. oke? kalau membosankan, saya minta maaf.

H

U

N

K

A

I

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran ketika ia memasuki kamar dan mendapati kekasihnya nampak sedang menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lipatan tangannya di atas meja kerja miliknya dengan layar laptop yang menyala. Yang Sehun ingat, pemuda berambut hitam gagak itu meminta ijin menggunakan laptopnya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk melihat perkembangan tentang FanFiction yang katanya baru ia publish dua jam yang lalu.

Kim Jongin adalah anak kelas sebelas yang mempunyai hobi menulis FanFiksi di sebuah situs yang memang dikhususkan untuk para penggemar menyalurkan imajinasi mereka melalui cerita. Kim Jongin pernah berdeklarasi pada Sehun, bahwa ia adalah seorang fans dari salah satu boyband beranggotakan 12 orang pemuda, yang sedang naik daun sejak debut pada tahun 2011 silam.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi Sehun bahwa, cowok pemilik kulit tan itu menjadi salah satu author dalam membuat cerita fiksi tentang pairing favoritnya. Member yang disukainya adalah seorang pemuda yang berposisi sebagai main dance dalam grup idolanya, dan Jongin suka sekali menyandingkan sang main dance dengan member yang berposisi sebagai magnae dalam grup tersebut. Dan semua cerita yang Jongin buat melibatkan pairing favoritenya. Mungkin Jongin sudah terlanjur suka dengan pasangan andalannya.

FanFiction adalah sebuah cerita khayalan yang diciptakan para fans berdasarkan imajinasi masing-masing. Semua orang dari berbagai khalangan bebas untuk menciptakan alur cerita yang mereka mau dengan idola favorite sebagai tokoh utamanya, dari mulai yang amatiran bahkan sampai yang profesional, tidak ada larangan untuk berimajinasi. Imajinasi itu sifatnya bebas dan tidak terikat. Karna itulah kebanyakan author tidak mempunyai maksud komersil melalui FanFiction. Hanya sebatas hiburan dan ekspresi kecintaan para penggemar kepada idolanya.

Tetapi, baru-baru ini ada juga Author yang merealisasikan karyanya menjadi sebuah buku FanFiction. Bahkan dapat dijual di toko buku. Tentu mereka sudah memiliki ijin untuk menerbitkan FanFictionnya dalam bentuk buku. Jadi, meski meminjam nama idol sebagai tokoh utama, tidak akan dituntut pihak darimanapun asalkan tidak merugikan sang idol. Karna ya... namanya FanFiction, yang berarti Fiksi Penggemar. Bukan berisi tentang kenyataan dari idol mereka, hanya sebatas imajinasi.

Bahkan pairing yang Jongin sukai termasuk imajinasi juga, hanya buatan para fans. Berdasarkan kedekatan antara member satu dengan member lainnya, maka muncullah pairing atau couple. Entah mereka menyebutnya Official Pair ataupun Crack Pair, yang jelas semua itu hanyalah imajinasi penggemar. Tidak nyata! Karna itulah disebut fiksi. Semua fans berhak memiliki pairing favoritenya.

Sehun mendekat, lalu berjongkok di samping kekasihnya yang masih setia telungkup. Hanya untuk mengintip wajah putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu dari bawah, memastikan apakah pemuda yang terpaut lima tahun dibawahnya itu tertidur atau tidak. Mungkin saja 'kan Jongin tidak sengaja tertidur setelah memantau FanFict-nya? Apalagi Jongin memang orang yang gampang sekali tertidur dimanapun.

Tetapi, yang sekarang Sehun lihat dari bawah adalah Jongin yang tengah berkedip-kedip mata disertai dahi mengeryit ketika beradu tatap dengannya. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu, sepertinya kaget atas kemunculan wajah Sehun yang mendadak dari bawah. Untung Jongin tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Bisa megap-megap dia karena terkejut. Sehun seperti hantu saja, muncul tanpa hawa kehadiran.

"Kukira kau ketiduran," Kata Sehun dengan tawa kecilnya. Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu menepuk kepala Jongin sekilas dengan lembut, "Baru aku mau pindahkan kau ke kasur jika benar-benar tidur," Sambungnya sambil duduk pada lengan kursi kerjanya.

Jongin nampak enggan menjawab apapun, ia justru lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun yang hanya berbalut sweater hitam bertuliskan 'guilty' dengan gambar mickey mouse yang cukup besar, Jongin juga memiliki sweater dengan motif serupa tapi beda warna. Diusakkannya wajahnya pada dada sang kekasih, seperti anak ayam yang mencari kenyamanan dari induknya, hingga membuat Sehun terheran dengan tingkahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut tidak mengerti, jika seperti ini biasanya Jongin sedang gusar. Apa yang membuat anak SMA ini gusar?

Tidak berkata apa-apa, Jongin hanya menunjuk layar laptop di atas meja tanpa menjauhkan diri dari dada Sehun. Bahkan sekarang ia malah memeluk pinggang Sehun yang posisi duduknya lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, karna si tan ini memang kadang sulit ditebak. Kadang bisa jadi manja mendadak. Dan Sehun tahu, kalau kekasihnya ini tengah merajuk.

Sehun memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptop slim miliknya, menampilkan sederet review dari para penyuka FanFiction milik Jongin yang merespon positif. Awalnya Sehun hanya mangut-mangut paham, ternyata karya si bungsu Kim ini banyak disukai pembaca, terutama dari pembaca yang juga menyukai OTP yang sama dengan Jongin, mereka menyebutnya sebagai shipper, kumpulan/individu yang suka dengan suatu pair/couple.

Tetapi, semakin Sehun membaca ke bawah, acara mangut-mangutnya terhenti. Kini dahinya berkerut dan matanya memicing tajam, membaca sebuah review yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Dimana seseorang memberikan komentar tanpa etika berbahasa yang benar, bahkan terbilang kasar. Menyiratkan rasa benci terhadap cerita buatan Jongin. Men-judge pairing yang Jongin pakai dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas dipakai. Menjelek-jelekkan para fans yang menyukai pairing yang Jongin pakai dengan berbagai umpatan yang tidak sewajarnya.

Dari tata bahasanya, Sehun menilai bahwa sang reviewers seperti tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tata krama. Atau mungkin yang lebih parah, dia tidak lulus sekolah dasar. Kalimat ejekan yang tertulis benar-benar tidak baik.

Sekarang Sehun tahu mengapa Jongin mendadak merajuk begini. Moodnya pasti sedang jatuh ke lantai dasar. Payah! Reviewers itu tidak berperasaan. Seenaknya men-judge karya Jongin sebagai sampah. Sehun sadar jika situs ini memang situs bebas, tetapi bukan berarti dapat seenaknya menulis bashing begini. Bahkan saat Sehun menilik tab lain, dia menemukan sebuah postingan yang ditujukan untuk Jongin secara khusus.

Ketika ia membacanya, Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata sang reviewers sebegitu benci pada Jongin. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, apa Jongin pernah punya riwayat war dengan orang ini? Flamer ini begitu antusias memberikan bashing kepada Jongin, yang justru menurut Sehun apa yang ditulis flamer ini terkesan bodoh. Karna ya... memposting bashing dengan menggunakan akun FanFiction? Hell, halaman ini 'kan ditujukan untuk menulis FanFiksi, mengapa dia repot sekali menulis seperti ini? Tidak bermutu. Supaya reader dari shipper manapun dapat membacanya? Supaya terkenal, eh? Menurut Sehun, ini tidak lebih dari sensasi. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

Mungkin Sehun akan mentolerir jika bashing ini diikuti kritik yang membangun, tetapi Sehun tak menemukan saran dari flamer tersebut. Jadi, ini murni bashing. Payah! Orang ini terlalu repot mengurusi orang lain.

Oh, apakah bashingannya ini fiksi? Ya tentu saja 'kan? Karna ditulis dihalaman FanFiction. Bukan dalam kolom komentar. Apa orang ini tidak tahu kegunaan situs ini? Kalau memang begitu, ya wajar saja sih salah tempat untuk posting bashing. Karna kurang pengetahuan. Sudah jelas tajuk pertama yang dilihat ketika membuka situs ini adalah kata dengan huruf kapital berbunyi 'FANFICTION'. Tentu saja bukan untuk memposting bashing seperti ini 'kan? Jika memang ingin melayangkan bashingan, sudah jelas ia salah tempat. Well, Sehun cukup tau saja.

"Kau pernah punya riwayat peperangan melalui sosial media dengannya? Karna kulihat, hanya dia yang memberimu bashing. Seperti permasalahan antara dua orang," Setelah puas mengamati layar laptop, Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara yang mendapat gelengan pelan dari Jongin. Sehun sendiri tidak yakin kalau Jongin adalah orang yang memulai ejekan lebih dulu. Karna, selama dua tahun mengenalnya, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari gara-gara lebih dulu. Bahkan Jongin tergolong orang penyabar meski orang lain yang duluan salah kepadanya. Menurutnya, meladeni orang tidak jelas itu merepotkan. Pemikiran Jongin ini benar-benar simple jika berhasil mengenalnya lebih dalam.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Yang kutahu, dia sudah sering mem-flame karya-karya dari para author OTP-ku. Bisa dibilang, korban flame-nya sudah banyak sekali. Dan sejujurnya, bukan sekali ini ia memberiku bashing melalui review. Tapi sekarang ia naik level dengan memposting flame melalui halaman fanfict,"

"Kalau begitu, orang ini hanya mencari sensasi. Kata-katanya tidak membangun sama sekali," Sebenarnya Sehun geram karna kekasihnya di-judge 'laknat' oleh flamer kurang kerjaan tersebut. Memangnya, seberapa suci orang itu hingga berani men-judge orang lain seperti itu. Kata-katanya saja kotor begitu, tentu saja bukan yang paling suci. Karna tidak ada orang suci di dunia ini. Semua pasti punya salah. Kalau tidak suka dengan karya Jongin 'kan tidak perlu melihatnya, just ignore it maka semuanya selesai. Lagipula, disetiap cerita yang Jongin posting selalu tertulis warning mengenai pair yang ia pakai pada bagian summary. Tetapi orang ini terlalu ngotot. Jelas, bukan salah Jongin 'kan?

Memang benar membenci suatu hal itu boleh-boleh saja. Tetapi, tidak perlu 'kan sampai begini? Koar-koar dimana-mana hanya dengan alasan benci dengan OTP-nya. Kalau benci, ya tinggal abaikan saja kan selesai. Bukan malah mencari gara-gara begini. Orang ini benar-benar tidak menghargai orang lain.

"Mungkin dia geram, karna cerita terbaru yang aku buat merupakan fiksi yang berisi pandanganku mengenai fanwar internal antar fans OTP beberapa hari lalu. Di summary aku menulis warning jika cerita kali ini tidak ditujukan untuk BT-shipper, karna ya... isinya adalah pandanganku sebagai WC-shipper mengenai fanwar kemarin yang aku realisasikan menjadi cerita fiksi. Aku memberikan warning seperti itu bukan maksud untuk menyinggung, tetapi karna aku tidak mau BT-shipper nantinya akan sewot dan kecewa jika membacanya. Tapi, orang itu sepertinya tetap membacanya, dan ya... kau tahu sendiri. Bahkan ia sampai memposting bashing khusus untukku,"

Sehun mendengarkan dengan saksama. Ia mencoba menenangkan Jongin melalui usapan pada belakang telinganya dengan lembut. Biasanya, jika Jongin sedang punya masalah begini, dia akan menjadi lebih tenang jika belakang telinganya Sehun usap-usap begini. Sebenarnya sudah bukan hal tabu jika karya dari seorang penulis tidak serta merta disukai banyak orang. Pasti tetap memiliki haters. Walau sudah hukum alamnya begitu, tapi tetap saja dapat membuat mood penulis jatuh.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi murung.

"Tidak juga," Sehun balas menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Disaat seperti ini, ia harus menjadi dewasa. Karna memang usianya yang lebih tua. Harus bisa membimbing pasangannya dengan baik. Dan Sehun selalu bersedia menawarkan bahu bahkan dadanya untuk kapanpun Jongin ingin bersandar.

"Kau sudah memberi peringatan 'kan? Mungkin orang itu tidak menangkap peringatanmu dengan baik. Lagipula, tidak semua orang dapat menangkap arti tersiratmu. Apalagi dari shipper OTP lain. Tidak memungkiri jika ada dari mereka yang menelan peringatanmu mentah-mentah. Sebagai contohnya ya orang yang mem-bashingmu ini. Kau bilang, dia memang sudah sering mampir dalam karya-karya para author OTP-mu 'kan? Mungkin dia memang memiliki hobi seperti itu,"

Memberi nasehat dengan cara halus adalah cara yang terbaik. Kalau kata Naruto, ini namanya talk no jutsu. Haha...

Lagipula, Jongin selalu mau mendengar nasehatnya meski terkadang ditengah jalan ia memberikan bantahan. Tapi, toh Sehun yakin setelah ini Jongin akan menurut.

"Orang gila mana yang memiliki hobi mencari masalah? Teman-teman OTP-ku memberi tahuku kalau orang ini memang suka sekali mengadu domba antar OTP ataupun antar fandom idol grup,"

Benar 'kan Jongin membantah?

"Hum... berarti dia memang hanya sekedar orang yang haus ketenaran dan hanya ingin memecah kedamaian shippermu. Ya sudah, abaikan saja. Toh untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Kau anggap saja bahwa orang ini adalah fans beratmu. Hanya stalker yang akan mencari-cari semua tentangmu. Artinya, akunmu sering dia kunjungi. Haters adalah orang yang lebih banyak memperhatikanmu. Jadikan saja hal ini sebagai pembelajaran bagimu untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kau tahu sebuah pepatah yang berbunyi... daripada orang yang menyukaimu, yang membencimu lebih banyak? Sudah hukum alamnya seperti itu. Ada orang suka, maka ada pula yang benci. Orang yang membencimu biasanya orang yang iri karna kau lebih unggul darinya. Kau hanya perlu menjadi lebih baik, maka haters itu akan semakin iri. Artinya, kau menang darinya. Aku tahu kau marah dan ingin membalas semua kata-kata pedasnya, tetapi menahan amarah itu lebih baik karna itu akan menunjukkan bahwa pertahananmu itu sangat kuat dan tak mudah terpancing amarah. Kau sudah benar, tidak membalas perkataannya, artinya kau itu keren. Tetaplah seperti itu. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk mengurusi hal semacam itu, tapi buat saja karya yang lebih bagus. Dia hanya akan semakin geram dan semakin geram, tunggu saja dia sampai meledak. Kau boleh menertawainya. Biarkan saja, toh bukan urusanmu,"

Jongin nampak terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan kekasihnya yang benar adanya. Ia jadi mendapat pencerahan. Iya ya... mengapa ia harus pusing memikirkan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, yang hobi membuat masalah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, konyol juga. Benar kata Sehun, abaikan saja dan pura-pura tidak lihat. Jika ia meladeni flamer itu, hanya akan membuat senang dia saja. Jongin tidak mau menunjukkan kekalahan dengan membalas tulisan kotor para flamer. Jongin hanya perlu terus maju dan tidak menyerah. Tidak perlu peduli pada orang-orang yang seperti itu. Ini hanya level paling dasar. Sebagai langkah percobaan jika nantinya Jongin menjadi penulis sungguhan, maka ia tidak perlu kaget jika mendapat flame. Benar 'kan?

"Lagipula, hanya orang bodoh yang mempermasalahkan imajinasi. Setiap orang 'kan punya pendapat sendiri-sendiri. Tetapi, bukan berarti tidak bisa sejalan. Hanya perlu menghargai dan saling menghormati. Maka di khalangan fans akan tercipta kedamaian. 'Kan indah kalau dilihat. Nah, untuk mendapat semua itu, coba kau dulu saja yang mulai. Dengan memberikan toleransi kepada flamer," Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus memberi toleransi kepada flamer yang membenci kita?" Jongin nampak merengut, sepertinya tidak terima dengan pendapat Sehun.

"Bagaimanapun juga, rasa benci juga merupakan hak setiap orang 'kan? Kau harus menghargai itu juga meski ini terdengar tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Flamer 'kan juga sebenarnya hanya mengutarakan pendapat. Ya walaupun bahasanya memang kasar. Tapi ia menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai OTP-nya. Jika kau sudah memberikan toleransi tapi dia tetap seperti itu, kau tidak perlu marah atau tersinggung. Anggap saja dia anak polos yang sesungguhnya membutuhkan pembelajaran yang lebih. Kau bisa mengajarinya dengan memberikan respon yang dewasa dan apa adanya. Lagipula, Kim Jongin milikku 'kan memang seperti itu. Kau sudah biasa bersikap dewasa, jadi jangan goyah hanya karna seorang anak yang labil,"

"Meskipun dia terus menyerangku?"

"Meskipun dia terus menyerangmu," Sehun mengamini pertanyaan pacarnya, "Karna bukan salahmu sama sekali jika ia tetap seperti itu. Anggap saja dia tak lebih baik darimu, tapi kau tetap tak boleh sombong lalu menganggap dirimu yang terbaik, itu sama sekali tidak dibenarkan. Justru salah jika kau malah membalas ia dengan kata-kata serupa, itu menunjukkan kalau kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia. Kau pasti tidak mau 'kan disetarakan dengan flamer macam dia?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, "Jadi, kuncinya adalah kesabaran?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya, kesabaran itu tidak ada batasnya. Hanya seringnya kita terlalu lelah dan rumit hingga kadang yang awalnya tenang, lalu terpancing dan ikut meledak. Ya, itu sah-sah saja, karna kita hanya manusia biasa. Tetapi, cobalah untuk menunda habisnya kesabaran dengan menambah tangkinya,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya toleransi, menghormati, dan menghargai,"

"Ah, kau benar. Dengan toleransi maka sebenarnya tidak akan timbul hasrat untuk saling mem-flame. Dengan toleransi, maka akan timbul rasa hormat dan menghargai antar shipper dengan sendirinya. Dengan begitu, tidak akan lagi ada fanwar internal ataupun eksternal bahkan flamer? Begitu, ya? Sekarang aku mengerti,"

"Kau memang pintar, Sayang," Sehun tersenyum bangga sambil menyentuh kening Jongin dengan ujung jemarinya, sementara Jongin nyengir.

"Berarti, flamer yang menyerangku itu masih kurang toleransi ya, Hun?"

"Benar sekali! Maka dari itu, untuk apa kau pusingkan? Toh dia bukan kritikus profesional. Bahasa yang ia gunakan benar-benar berantakan menurutku, jadi cukup kau tertawai saja dari sini. Kau tahu? Tawa mengejek sebenarnya malah dapat membuat orang lebih tersinggung dari pada sekedar umpatan kasar. Menyindir orang lain memang tidak baik, tetapi kurasa untuk orang seperti dia, pantas untuk kau tertawai. Dia lebih terkesan mempermalukan shippernya sendiri. Tadi kulihat ada beberapa review dari shipper OTP-nya yang justru tidak suka dengannya,"

Jongin terdiam, menimang-nimang rentetan pendapat Sehun, "Kau benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu sejak awal ya. Woahh... kau memang genius, Sehun!" Ia lalu melonjak senang.

Tidak salah berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih tua. Jongin jadi mendapat ketenangan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Sehun mengacak surai hitam Jongin sambil tertawa.

Jongin menganguk senang dengan cengiran lebar, "Ini semua karnamu. Terima kasih, Sehun!"

"Jika aku boleh memberikan saran, coba kau realisasikan obrolan kita ini menjadi fanfict. Coba kau himbau teman-teman satu OTP-mu agar tidak menanggapi postingan tidak bermutu flamer melalui karyamu, karna tadi kulihat respon bashingan flamer itu banyak sekali dari shipper OTP-mu. Itu hanya akan membuat dia senang. Jangan buat dia menang. Sarankan pada teman-teman OTP-mu agar tidak merespon dia. Jika sampai tidak ada respon sama sekali, maka dia hanya akan malu. Percayalah padaku,"

Jongin nampak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang menimang-nimang saran Sehun barusan. Iya ya... kenapa tidak membalas melalui cerita saja? Itu lebih berguna.

"Kau benar, Sehun. Aku akan mencoba merealisasikan obrolan kita menjadi fanfict nanti. Woaa... Kau benar-benar berguna... hahaha,"

"Tapi, gunakan bahasa yang baik dan tambahkan pendapatmu sendiri. FanFiction... menurutku bukan hanya ajang menyalurkan imajinasi tentang idola, tetapi dapat direalisakin sebagai media curhat. Melalui cerita fanfict kau bisa mengutarakan karakter dirimu sendiri melalui tokoh yang kau pakai. Cerita dapat terinspirasi darimana saja. Entah dari fakta idolamu, atau bahkan dari situasimu sendiri,"

"Ah! Aku tahu itu. Hehehe... terima kasih, Sehun!" Jongin nyengir lebar.

"Sama-sama," Sehun tersenyum tampan. Bukankah suatu kebenaran jika Jongin memang orang yang mau mendengarkan nasehat orang lain? Dan dia adalah anak yang penurut. Pantas jika banyak orang yang menyukainya, tak terkecuali Sehun. Dia bahkan sudah jatuh pada Jongin. Anak ini benar-benar berbeda, "Tapi tidak gratis, ya," Lalu ia tersenyum misterius.

"Aku harus membayar?"

"Tentu saja. Mulutku hampir berbusa karna ceramah panjang ini. Aku sampai haus,"

"Kalau begitu, akan aku buatkan minuman spesial untukmu," Jongin berujar dengan gembira sambil melonjak dari kursinya, berniat keluar dari kamar Sehun untuk membuat minum di dapur. Tetapi Sehun buru-buru menarik lengannya hingga tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh dalam pelukan sang pacar. Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin minum," Kata Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Cium,"

"Eh?!" Jongin spontan memekik dan mendelik sebelum akhirnya Sehun benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Mendadak Jongin jadi blank ketika cowok berkulit putih itu mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Terlalu kaget dengan ciuman mendadak yang Sehun layangkan, hingga ia hanya dapat terpaku pada mata Sehun yang tengah beradu pandang dengannya dalam jarak begitu dekat. Rasanya ciuman ini hangat dan membuat Jongin jadi semakin rileks.

Baru saja Jongin mulai terhanyut dalam permainan bibir Sehun dan berniat untuk membalas ciuman memabukkan yang Sehun ciptakan, tetapi niatnya harus terhenti dan malah terganti dengan ekspresi terkejut hingga ciuman dua insan itu harus terhenti ketika-

Kruyukk~

-sebuah suara menginterupsi. Wajah Jongin mendadak berubah menjadi merah padam hingga sampai ke daun telinganya. Tiba-tiba malu. Sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tahu suara apa yang membuat acara berciuman mereka berhenti ditengah jalan. Suara dari perut Jongin. Sehun jadi menahan geli sekarang.

"Lapar, eh?" Goda Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Haaa~ ini memalukan~ huwee~" Jongin merajuk dengan menutup wajah.

"Payah, kita 'kan mau makan malam di luar. Gara-gara obrolan ini, jadi lupa. Ayo, kita ke Mc. Donald saja,"

"Wuah! Asyik~"

Sehun lalu tertawa. Anak ini kalau masalah mood memang kadang tidak terduga. Jadi terkesan labil begini. Tidak apa-apa deh, asalkan cintanya tidak labil saja. Haha... Kim Jongin... riweuh~

E

N

D

Notes:

Hai... hahaha #plak (apaan tiba hai trus ketawa-_-)

Saya udah sering bilang bahwa semua fict yang saya buat itu hanya sekadar imajinasi. Meski terkadang mengambil dari moment-moment hunkai yang ada, tapi tetap saja semua hanya imajinasi. 'Kan udah jelas mereka ga pacaran beneran toh. Tapi, kayaknya kamu masih tersesat dijalan yang benarma kehidupan /? Oke ada yang tau ini kata-kata saya copy dari siapa? Benar! Hatake Kakashi... #eaaa tokoh Naruto nyangkut lagi-_-

Dari awal saya ngeshipp HunKai, saya sudah sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasi. Yang real adalah hubungan pertemanan mereka. Saya ga pernah menganggap bahwa OTP saya itu REAL couple atau apalah itu. Pairing ini hanya sebatas imajinasi. Tidak hanya Hunkai tapi pair lain juga pasti hanya imajinasi. Ga nyata! Saya tidak mengharapkan mereka menjadi gay sungguhan. Mereka jadi gay hanya dalam fanfict! Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk OTP saya. Semua juga tahu bahwa Sehun maupun Jongin adalah laki-laki yang masih menyukai wanita! Syukur jika Jongin ntar nikah sama saya /? (oke imajinasi saya ketinggian #brb turun/?) bagi saya ga masalah mereka mau dekat dengan siapa. Luhan, dia bukan orang lain meski statusnya sudah 'mantan'. Dia tetap bagian dari EXO. Saya yakin jika Jongin real pun pasti tidak pernah menghapus Luhan dari ingatannya.

Jikapun nanti mereka 'menyimpang', itu adalah hak LGBT mereka. Saya, kita, bahkan kamu wahai fans beratku/? sama sekali ga berhak untuk ikut campur masalah pribadi mereka. Mereka bebas mau kek gimana juga. Itu urusan mereka.

Saya memang ga suka official pair, tapi sungguh saya ga pernah ada niat buat rusuh sama shipper mereka. Karna bagi saya, cari gara-gara itu merepotkan. Jujur, saya ga pernah baca ff HH, karna ya... saya ga bodoh. Itu bukan pair favorite saya, jadi ya saya ga baca lah. Fict dengan judul 'Dia Akan Tetap Pulang Kepadaku', saya sudah memberi peringatan kalau itu bukan untuk HHS khususnya kamu yang ngakunya anaknya dio (sejak kapan Dio bisa halim?-_-). Selain karna pairnya Hunkai, juga karna fict itu berisi tentang pandangan saya sebagai HKS tentang masalah rebutan Sehun yang ketemu Luhan di jepang. Yang tercantum dalam fict itu, benar-benar pandangan saya. Makanya saya kasih warning supaya HHS ga ada yang ngebuka itu. Karna iya, nanti bisa aja kesinggung. Sudah jelas saya akan mengambil sudut pandang sebagai HKS 'kan? Tapi, iya sekali lagi... kamu tetep aja ngeyel. Ya bukan salah saya lah.

Tapi, setelah buat fict ini, saya malah jadi sadar sendiri #jderr bahwa, iya membenci sesuatu itu adalah hak masing-masing. Jadi, bukan mau menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi, saya minta maaf jika fict saya menyinggung kamu Taeyeon Sister ato FarhanAnakDio. Ini bulan ramadhan, dan saya sendiri ga suka repot dengan masalah kayak gini. Jikapun nanti kamu tetap membenci saya, sekali lagi itu hak asasimu. Yang penting saya sudah minta maaf. Mau ngebash lagi juga monggo.

A

L

Makasih banyak buat teman-teman seperjuangan yang sudah memberi semangat dan membela saya. Saya senang ada banyak orang yang berdiri bersama saya. The best lah pokoknya!

Ada yang tau BT ama WC itu apa?

BT : Bubble Tea WC : White Coffee

Semoga kalian suka FF-nya...

oh iya, ada yg bilang saya sering digombali pacar saya gegara bahasanya puitis, ga weh... saya jomblo #jdarr-_-  
ada juga yang mau ngopas dialog Jongin, boleh kok.  
untuk soal ff chapter, sabar ya. ntar dilanjut kok :D cuma belum siap.

buat semuanya aja, makasih udah suka sama karya saya... mumumu/? xD

With Love, W.A.Y, KJI, OSH, NARUTO, KAKASHI (?) #plak


End file.
